You change my heart to darkness
by moon of sight
Summary: This is a story, that's all, don't read the summery cuz it make no sense, just read, if u like it please review! Sakura, born with an evil curse...must find a way to stop this curse from going any further before her 16's b-day or no goody thing will ha..
1. Betray trust

YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa! I'm bored! Tell me a story!" Little Sakura cried.  
  
Chuckle was heard because of Sakura's cuteness.  
  
"Sure my child, what would you like to hear today?"  
  
"I already heard all the stories, don't you have a new one Grandpa?" Sakura asked naively.  
  
"I have another but it's very sad. I wouldn't want you to go crying with your mama scolding me for telling you depressing stories."  
  
"Don't worry Grandpa, I promise you I wouldn't cry,"  
  
"All right since you are so eager to listen. It's a sad story, oh what a legend that was," he said talking to himself now.  
  
"Grandpa...where's the story? Sometime you could really go on to your own land not even knowing that your granddaughter is waiting to listen to the story you are about to tell."  
  
Looking at Sakura, his eyes were shinning of brightness. Little Sakura, which Grandpa Joey called her, could always find a way to make him happy.  
  
"The title of the name is called " You change my heart to darkness". Many years ago, in a village lived a lonely girl named Serena-"  
  
"Hey grandpa! My name starts with S either. Isn't that great?!" Little Sakura asked cheerfully.  
  
"You wouldn't think so once I finish telling the story." Grandpa Joey responds seriously.  
  
"Huh?" Puzzled at why Grandpa Joey was suddenly so serious.  
  
"Nothing my child, how about you letting me finish telling the story without any interruption from you?" He joked lightly.  
  
"Grandpa...you are mean," she joked.  
  
"I am?" Pretending to be hurt. "I guess we should forget about the story then."  
  
"No! Please don't I promise I will be good," Little Sakura begged giving her grandpa the puppy look.  
  
"Young lady, where did you learn that from?"  
  
"From brother of course. He always do that to get something when mama said no."  
  
"Oh well, I give up, with your famous puppy look I could never said no,"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Now back to the story, her named was Serena Seraph. Her family died one day in their house from a fire and she was the only one who was alive. That's because she was washing clothes by the steam. No one knew exactly how did the fire started."  
  
"Serena had a genuine heart with beautiful features. Every guys wish to marry her which it goes to her best friend, John as well. Serena had trusted him with her heart, as she had loved him. John asked her to marry him, which she agreed at once. They lived happily for two years with people coming and going saying how lucky he was to have a wife so beautiful."  
  
"My, I totally forgot that beside being a sad story it's also romantic. Maybe I shouldn't continue Salina," her grandpa said.  
  
"No, you can't stop at the middle of the story. Please Grandpa..." Giving her famous puppy looks with appearance of tears in her sparking eyes.  
  
"All right all right, I will continue just don't do that again. They love each other but one day their sugar factory ran out of business and they had their first fight. It was a big one, Serena kept assuring her husband that it will be okay but John yelled at her saying she don't know anything. Or knowing what pain is, saying that he ran out of the door spending his night at his friend's house. Not just any friend but a girl friend named Sarah, she was jealous of Serena for stealing the man she likes. As revenge, she had John drunk as a pig and for John, he made love to her."  
  
"Waking up in the morning, John realized what he had did last night. Instead of regretting what he did, he actually enjoy it and was happy. He realized the person he loved was Sarah after spending some more night with her. They went to arrange their wedding without telling Serena at all."  
  
"One day, Sarah and John went to John's old house where Serena lived. They open the door really to tell Serena that he want a divorce whether she like it or not.  
  
"You're back, John," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes and I'm here to tell you something."  
  
"I know and I will be happy to have a divorce with you." She laughed, not the usual kind but laugh of hate and darkness.  
  
"H-How did you know?" Asked a shocked John.  
  
"You change and so have I. I practice witchcraft so one day I could save the world but I guess it won't be the way as I had planned."  
  
"You practice witchcraft? When did you start that and how come I didn't know?"  
  
"I practice since the day my family died. From the burning house I found a book that said Witchcraft. I look through and that's when I got the interest of it. The fight we had, I told you to not worry because with witchcraft everything will be all right but no you got to say I know nothing. With my child together we will rule the universe!" Evil laugh came from Serena.  
  
"You can't! This is not you, Serena you changed! The sweet Serena will never do anything like this! And what do you mean by your child?" John yelled as he realized the person he really loved was Serena. All this time spending with Sarah was only to make him felt better.  
  
"You change as well John! The one I knew will never cheat on his wife. Don't you get it?! You change me, I trust you with all my heart but you betray that trust. The Serena that you know is dead! You change my heart to darkness and nothing can change that. The child's father is you but you will never have the chance to see him...ever!" With that she disappear into darkness.  
  
"Serena...don't go" John cried as he fell to the floor wanting Serena to come back.  
  
"Will you stop it? We still have a wedding to plan!" Yelled the furious Sarah.  
  
"Shut the hell up! Haven't you enjoy enough?? Why can't you just leave me alone? And the wedding is off! You can forget it!"  
  
"What? Y-You can't to that!"  
  
"Sure I can you ass!" John hissed at her, "I want you to leave right this moment!"  
  
"But-but..." John shut the door as he push Sarah out of the house. 


	2. Explaination1

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing the story. Thank you so much!  
  
If you are waiting for the next chapter to come...maybe you could read my other story called The Human Clone Killer. Just click on my nickname and you will find it! Thanks everybody!   
  
YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh that Sarah is so mean! I can't believe she did this to John! Oh Grandpa! This is so sad! I felt like crying!" Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Do you want me to stop then? I will be glad too." Grandpa said hopefully.  
  
"Nice trick grandpa but it won't work on me. Please finish the story, please? It's so interesting!" Little Sakura pleaded.  
  
"All right," Grandpa said sadly regretting that he even told Sakura the story.  
  
"When Sarah was pushed out of the door, John, now the miserable guy went to get a beer and start drinking it down in three gulp.  
  
"What did I do to deserved such a punishment? Why?? Will somebody answer me that damn question?"  
  
"Because this is faith father..." Out came a voice.  
  
"What? Who said this??" Asked the stunned John.  
  
"It's me father, your daughter,"  
  
"D-daughter? What do you mean and exactly where are you? How come I can't see you? A-are y-you a ghost?" Asked the frighten man.  
  
"No father, don't be afraid. I'm not born yet and I'm in mother's stomach. Because mother practice witchcraft, I'm able to talk to you even before I was born. Don't worry father, mother doesn't know this," she promised her father.  
  
"Do you mean Serena?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You forgive me? Aren't you angry at me for what I did?" John asked.  
  
"I'm not really to forgive you yet but I'm not angry at you father."  
  
"Why not?" He asked amazedly.  
  
"Because you're my father. And I know what you did was a mistake; you didn't know what you were doing."  
  
"Oh..." The speech had made John wordless, "You said it was faith... what do you mean by that?"  
  
"What I mean is that Seraph's family had been cursed because mother's parents had stole the witchcraft book from an old witch. The old witch knew they stole it so she asks them to give it back. But mother's parents won't obey; the witch got angry and put a cursed on the Seraph's family. The curse had to do something with generation and romance thing. I'm sorry father but I don't really know that much about it," his daughter said sadly.  
  
"It's all right, no need for sorry. But if we give the book back will the cursed stopped?"  
  
"I don't think so father. You see mother had kill the old witch because she thought once the witch is dead the curse will be broken. But mother was wrong because when mother kills the witch; the curse became more powerful that meant mother had become more wickedness." Said the pity daughter.  
  
"You mean your mother wasn't that evil before she kill the witch?"  
  
"Yes father, half of the heart was still pure but now her heart is full of darkness."  
  
"W-will it affect you?" John asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"I don't know father, maybe it will maybe it won't. We just have to wait and see for our self." She said miserably.  
  
"Serena...how can a sweet girl like her be so evil?? I thought light always defeat dark! That what people said all the time!"  
  
"Will they are wrong. When mother found the book that was when the curse begin. She thought it might help her to save people from dying or in danger. She never knew that the book cursed until she read to the last page, which was when you came here with Sarah. At the last page it said she was been cursed. And mother believes it because she could felt herself going evil. She want to stop it but magic are always powerful than mortal." His daughter said as tears appeared in her eyes although she wasn't even born yet.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked the panicked father.  
  
"Don't you get it father? We can't do anything because we don't have the magic. Mother does. The world will be invade by mother, I wonder when will it stop if it... ever will."  
  
"Grandpa, will the world be taken over by Serena? Did it stop? What happen next?" Asked the eager girl.  
  
"Hold on young lady, your grandpa is way too old to keep up with your so many question. Please one question at a time," Grandpa smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry grandpa, it's just that the story are very interesting. I bet brother will like the story too!" Sakura told him happily.  
  
"I'm sure he will."  
  
"You know grandpa? I think you are right...I don't think it great that my name start with S, it gives me the chill thinking about. I don't understand grandpa but every time when you said the name Serena, it kept giving the Goosebumps and the name seems very familiar like I know her or something..." Her voice trailed off thinking about food.  
  
What Sakura doesn't know was that Her grandpa was staring at her as if he saw a ghost going to Sakura's body.  
  
"This can't be happing! Sakura can't be next! It got to be a mistake!" Grandpa screamed to himself.  
  
"Grandpa, grandpa, are you all right?" Sakura asked wondering why grandpa didn't answer.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm all right, I was thinking about something..." Grandpa whispered, as half of his heart was not back yet.  
  
"What are you thinking of," she asked, very interest in what grandpa was thinking of.  
  
"I was thinking of...nothing." A close call that was, "Are you hungry? Want to get something to eat first?" Grandpa asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Sakura smiled at the thought of food, "I am hungry Grandpa, what are we going to eat?" She asked hungrily, forgetting about everything except food. Sakura loved her grandpa's cooking. From far away you could still smell the tasty food Grandpa Joey was cooking.  
  
"We are we going to eat ...what do you want to eat?" He changed his mind.  
  
"I don't mind grandpa, all your cooking are delicious," Sakura smiled.  
  
"All right then, we will have..." Grandpa said as they went to the kitchen. 


	3. The truth can not be revealyet

1 THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE STORY. It meant a lot a lot to me. This made me realize that writing this story wasn't a waste of time. Also, people who read this chapter before Thursday 28 please read it again because I thought I finished it but I didn't and now so I add some more to it. So read or you won't know what this chapter is going to be about.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
4.1 Chapter 3  
  
"Hello father," Sakura's father greets his father warmly.  
  
"Father! You are here! What are you doing here??" Sakura asked jumping into her father arm.  
  
Sakura's father picks her up and hugged her.  
  
"What? You don't want daddy here? Okay good-bye then. But remember you will always be my sweet little Sakura." He put her down and was about to walk away when Sakura hold on to her father's hand tightly.  
  
"Don't go daddy, you know I don't mean it that way. I was just surprise. Please don't go," Sakura begged cutely.  
  
"Let me think about it all right? … okay but just because you begged" He joked.  
  
"You are mean daddy," Sakura pouted.  
  
Her father smiled at her and was about to tease her when he looked outside.  
  
"It's getting dark outside, are you really to go?" he asked.  
  
"Go where?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"Home of course or did you forget?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to go home yet. Grandpa is telling me a story, a very interesting one," she told him.  
  
"Really? What is it about?"  
  
"About a girl named Serena turning to evil and she was about to take over the world."  
  
"Really? It must be nice honey but we have… w-what did you said the story was about?" Sakura's father looks like a vampire had drain all the blood out of him. He looks so pale, paler than a sheet of white paper.  
  
"Are you all right daddy? You seem so pale, do you need to see a doctor?" Asked a worried Sakura.  
  
"I'm okay Sakura. Sakura I would like to speak with grandpa for a moment. Would you go play around a bit?"  
  
Sakura stared at him strangely but nodded her head as she went to play with some toys at the far corner.  
  
"Father, may we talk in the dinning room?"  
  
"All right," Grandpa Joey sigh knowing what his son-in-law is going to say.  
  
When they were at the dinning room Sakura's father was about to speak when Grandpa Joey interrupted.  
  
"Look I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I want to stop it but she kept begging me to continue. I can't resist to said no, I can't stand it to see her upset. Who know how she would react if I said no to her."  
  
"I know it's not your fault father. But what are we going to do?" Asked the panicked father.  
  
"Father name, I think we should tell her what happen to her ancestors," grandpa Joey said quietly.  
  
Father's name stares at him in stock and was getting angry. But he controls his anger wanting to know the reason first.  
  
"Why is that father?" He asked half angrily.  
  
"I-I think she I-Is n-next," Grandpa Joey stumbled out.  
  
"What??" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Sakura told me that every time when she heard the name Serena, she get Goosebumps and said the name sound very familiar." He told him although he doesn't want to describe the scene.  
  
All Father's name could do was staring at him speechless and full of shock.  
  
Looking at him, Grandpa wondered if he should continue or not. And finally he decided to continue because he knew the event is very important and maybe they can provide it from happening.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Grandpa Joey said in a whisper, "You know it and I know it. And I'm not going to make that mistake again.  
  
"When are you planning to tell her then? I won't let you tell her right now. She's still young and now that we know she will never be a normal child again. I-I want to give her a few years of freedom acting like a normal child before we tell her the truth," he told his father unhappily.  
  
"Yeah, we will wait few more years I mean there's still a long way to go."  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! I'm tired of waiting out there alone. Are you and grandpa done talking yet?" Sakura requested.  
  
"Sakura! Did you hear any word grandpa and I was saying??" he yelled sharply.  
  
"D-did I do something wrong daddy?" Sakura asked idealistically.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you honey but please answer my question. Did you?" He asked gently.  
  
"No daddy, not a single word." She said nodding her head with her pigtail bouncing wildly.  
  
"Good, now why don't we head home?"  
  
"Sure but daddy can I come here tomorrow to listen grandpa finish telling the story?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
This had frozen her grandpa and father from whatever they were doing.  
  
"Honey, I don't think that story is suitable for you right now. Why don't we wait a few years once you are old enough?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"B-but I want to know what happen," Sakura whispered ready to cried any second now.  
  
Hurriedly, they try to come up with something before Sakura started to cry.  
  
"Sakura you wouldn't want to because remember you said the name Serena gives you the creep? Now if you hear more of the story then you would have a nightmare. You wouldn't want that would you?" Grandpa asked her.  
  
Sakura stare at him and she sniffed, "I don't want that but since you won't tell me what is going to happen next, could you tell me another story?"  
  
"Sure, sure my child!" Grandpa said in relieved.  
  
"Great and I'm afraid we have to go now or your mother and brother will be very worried about us."  
  
"But can I come here tomorrow?" She asked keenly.  
  
"I don't know Sakura, I'm very busy tomorrow…" He saw her daughter's expression changed slowly so quickly he thinks up an idea.  
  
"But grandpa are welcome to our house."  
  
"Really??" Sakura asked with her face lighten up.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Her father asked.  
  
"Oh then grandpa could you please come over? Please???" She asked excitedly and with her finger crossed at her back.  
  
"I would have to think about that but since you are so eager to have me over there…I will be over there around 12:00am. Is that okay with you two?"  
  
"No problem at all!" Sakura shouted making the decision for his father.  
  
"Hey! Whose the father here?" Her father joked.  
  
"Me of course!" She pretends to be saying it in a men voice.  
  
This gave them all a good laugh.  
  
Realizing it's very late now so the daughter and the father headed home. But before they went Sakura's father whispered something in his father's ear. Grandpa nodded his head seriously and said something like "You're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What took you guys so long? I was getting very worried about you two!" Sakura's mother yelled worriedly.  
  
"Maybe because squirt was behaving badly and gave father a problem," Touya joked appearing behind their mother's back.  
  
"Sakura is a good girl unlike her brother Touya," Sakura defended.  
  
"No way! You are a trouble maker," He lied.  
  
"Daddy, look at bad Touya, he's been mean to me again," Sakura wailed.  
  
"Please Touya, stop acting mean to your sister," their father informed.  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
Sakura then secretly stuck her tongue out at her brother.  
  
But her brother saw it, "Hey!" He yelled at his sister.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
Their parents looked at him wondering why he yelled. So all Touya could do was glare at her. But Sakura smiled at him cutely making Touya forget why he was glaring at his sister in the first place.  
  
"Sakura have you eaten yet at grandpa's house?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes mommy and Grandpa cook great foods!" She told her mom enthusiastically.  
  
"Sakura, you hurt mom's feeling do you know that? Aren't mother's food great?" Touya asked.  
  
"I don't mean it that way Touya, will you please forgive me mommy?" Sakura turned to look at her mother directly in the eyes.  
  
"I will if you go to sleep now," she smiled.  
  
"If that would help then okay!"  
  
"Great then," Her father said just hoping he could have a chance to tell her wife what happened at her father's house.  
  
"Touya, could you please go with me to my bedroom?" She solicited.  
  
"Why? Is it because you are scare if dark? Ooooo…look! There's a ghost!" He yelled pointing behind her back.  
  
"Aaaaaa! Mommy!" Sakura run terrifyingly to her mother.  
  
"Touya! You are scaring Sakura half to death here!"  
  
"I'm sorry mother, come on Sakura, I will take you to your room now." He reaches for his sister's hand but she quickly moved away. Touya looked at his sister wondering why she won't take his hand. Looking straight at Sakura's eyes he saw his sister looking at him with frighten eyes and lack of trusts. Realizing his sister was afraid of him and didn't even trust him gave his heart a feeling of aches. Sakura looked straight back at him and saw him looking hurt. Feeling guilty Sakura slowly reach out for her brother's hand and whispered, "I'm sorry brother."  
  
Her brother smiled at her with the sign of forgiveness. They both walked upstairs and after Sakura does her night chores like brushing her teeth she went to bed.  
  
"Good night brother and tell mommy and daddy good night too," she yawned with a sigh.  
  
"Sure sister," he looked at his sister and saw Sakura falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Touya closed the door behind him not knowing what's going to happen next…  
  
  
  
Please, please review…with no support how can I keep on writing stories? Please, please…if I'm able to finish the whole story I was thinking of a sequel with you guys as a character in it. Of course that would happen only if you guys review… -Moon of sight 


	4. The nightmare

ATTENTION!!  
  
Whoever read chapter 3 before Saturday, March 2, 02 MUST READ THIS or you won't understand what chapter 4 is going to be about. You see I thought I finished ch.3 but I was wrong so I wrote more. Please read it again or you won't understand what Ch.4 is going to be about. THIS IS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ CH.3 BEFORE FEB 28, 02. SORRY GUYS, I WAS IN HURRY THEN SO I DIDN'T CHECK. SORRY!!!!!  
  
1 YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
  
  
"Nobody can run from me!" The evil Serena yelled deliciously.  
  
World had been taken over by Serena for two days now and people are still trying to escape. But where could they escape? To the moon? To the Mars? Who could stop this? Could the police? No, nothing can now.  
  
Sakura, flowing in the sky, looking around, and white blue clears skies leak into darkness. Using all the light, they would never see the light again. Sakura looked at the people and Serena. Frighten looks came across her face.  
  
"How can it be? Where am I? How in the world could I get to fly?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Sakura! Please help us! You are our only hope!" Screamed could be heard but nobody was around her.  
  
"Who is this? Why am I here?" Sakura looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Help us… only you could prevent it from happening! Please save us!" Different voices came from every different begging for help. But who are they?  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Sakura covered her ears to avoid from listening but no matter how she try she just can't block the voices.  
  
"Help us…" This was the last whispered Sakura heard before it became silent except for the people screaming down there and Serena laughing evilly.  
  
Floating, Sakura gaze at Serena terrified.  
  
"Who is she? Why are she killing people? Why is the ground full of blood?" She asked herself softly. Blood everywhere, humans laying dead every place could just make Sakura throw up but she didn't.  
  
"Nobody can go! Everybody will suffer painfully. Share my pain people!" Serena laugh cruelly.  
  
"Please stop this Serena! Why did you turn so cruel? Your light is full of brightness! How can it turn evil?" A guy asked, tear rolling down his face.  
  
"Serena? Where did I hear the name before?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh John! How nice to meet you! Don't you just love this world? Look at it! Blood everywhere, people dead…this is what you want isn't it??"  
  
All this time John kept shaking his head saying no.  
  
"This isn't what I want at all! I just want a peaceful place with us living peacefully and happily. Please Serena, forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing then! Please! Change you heart to brightness! Stop doing this to the world!" John begged and screaming for her to stop.  
  
"Ooo! Look at John! He's acting like my mom here!" Serena giggled but in an evil way.  
  
"This can't be right! She can't be Serena! A-and he can't be John!" Sakura cried wondering how in the world can it be possible that this realistic is just like the story her grandpa told her.  
  
"Stop this Serena! I'm not kidding! Why did you turn so evil?? Don't you know I love you with all my heart??" he yelled wanting the whole world to know and especially Serena.  
  
This silent Serena for a minute and so John thought it worked.  
  
"John, I know what my daughter told you. Half of what she said was truth and half of it wasn't. The book turns me to evil but not all the way. The witch was old very old however the magic kept her alive. And because she use all her magic into making the curse and since the book has a new master, which is me, therefore, she turn to dusts from the point of age.  
  
With half of the magic I got, I saw you and Sarah making love and knew you want a divorce from me. I was hurt and so I let it curse filled my heart to d-a-r-k-n-e-s-s." Saying the last word with pleasure.  
  
Sakura looked at John wondering what he is going to say next but all she saw was him staring at Serena unbelievably and confusedly.  
  
"What I think goes to my daughter's mind and that's what she thought had happened. Besides she's a baby, you can't assume that she know everything I'm thinking." She laughed thinking how stupid can he get.  
  
John's mouth turns to a shape of an O, but with no sound coming out of it.  
  
"I want you to know what is pain, how pain felt. I want you to suffer like I did!" She yelled heatedly.  
  
With her hand moving around, a moment later, John's mother appeared.  
  
"Mother! Are you all right?" he asked concerned observing his mother's bruise.  
  
He run over to her mother but he was toss back hitting the wall.  
  
"Don't or you will be sorry!"  
  
John looked at her with pity but at the moment Serena hit his mother's back, his face was presented by anger.  
  
"John! John! Help me! Aaaaa! Help me John!" His mother screamed for his help.  
  
But every time he went near his mother, again he was throw back fling to the wall.  
  
"Mother! I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault! Forgive me mother" John hit the ground crouching his body crying.  
  
"Please Serena! Stop this! Let me handle the pain! Stop hurting my mother already!!" he yelled painfully.  
  
"Oh, so being a heroic boy aren't you?? Don't worry, you will be next, once I get rid of you mother!"  
  
"No! Don't hurt my mother anymore!"  
  
"My s-son, I-It's not you fault…I-I forgive you…" Blood came spitting out of her mouth as she talk. Her face was turning pale as like ready to go ant minute now.  
  
"No mother, you have to be strong! Be strong mother!" He yelled desperately want to reach his mother.  
  
"I-I wants to tell y-you some-thing…" She said weakly.  
  
"No mother! Don't talk! Save you strength!" Tears came rolling down his eyes wishing he could be the one to suffer the pain.  
  
"No John…I-I has to say this or I will never rest in peace. I n-never have any son or daughter. You were adopted by me, y-you parents w-was killed when y-you were a baby…" now she was sighing deeply, really to fall asleep where she will never be awake again.  
  
"No-no mother! You are kidding me! You are joking! Tell me you are! I really lost so many people," he paused to look at Serena and all the dead or wound of people around him.  
  
"I'm sorry John, I wish I could tell you long ago but I don't want to lose you John," hands reaching out for John but barriers was around them too. And because of how weak she's getting.  
  
"Forgives me my dear son…"Eyes shutting into darkness.  
  
"NO!!! Mother!! I-I forgive you and you will always be my mother, you won't lose me, never!" Angers filled his heart as he looked at Serena. For a moment he thought he saw a bit of shock on her face.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me??"  
  
"That won't be fun, I want you to suffer, suffer deeply!"  
  
Then she starts to chant:  
  
"Slay my friends!"  
  
"Slay my previous love!"  
  
"Under my command!"  
  
You could see sword appeared in front of John ready to strike.  
  
"No!!!!! Don't Serena! Please don't!" Sakura yelled crying heartily.  
  
Serena looked up wondering where the voice came from. Sakura's heart leaps swiftly wondering if Serena saw her. But from her face, Sakura saw her and John's face puzzled.  
  
Never minding that, Serena look back down and command the sword, "Kill him! But not easily! I want you to slay his arm, then head, then…"  
  
"No! No! Don't! Please don't do that to him!" Sakura yelled, shaking her head.  
  
"Sakura!! Wake up!" Someone yelled.  
  
"No! Please don't do that to him! No Serena!" Sakura kept on screaming.  
  
"Sakura! You are having a nightmare! Please wake up!" Her father yelled shaking her body.  
  
"Please don't do that dad, you're hurting Sakura," Touya said to her father.  
  
"Father!" Sakura yelled when she woke up from her dreaming.  
  
"Father! It was scary!" She cried clutching her father's hand tightly.  
  
"Shhh… it's okay now." He assured her daughter.  
  
After Sakura clam down, Touya asked her what happened.  
  
A frighten looked came across Sakura's face just thinking about the nightmare.  
  
"Touya, please don't ask right now. It's not the time for Sakura to tell us yet."  
  
"No daddy, I want to get it out. It's scary to be stored in my body.  
  
"Sure Sakura, why don't we all sit down and you tell us what happen in you dream?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Grandpa! When did you come here?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I came here when you were still asleep.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"All right Sakura, I only have about 10 minutes, why don't you tell us you dream now?" Her father asked.  
  
"Okay." And So Sakura begins to tell them what happen in her nightmare.  
  
When Sakura finished, the three guys were looking at her speechlessly. Two of them were looking at her in alarm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grandpa and her father share a look and said together.  
  
"I think we need a talk. Sakura, I want you to listen carefully and don't ask any question until we finished." They told her seriously.  
  
"Touya, if you want to listen then you are okay to stay."  
  
Touya nodded his head as in "I want to."  
  
The siblings wondered curiously.  
  
The adult took a deep breathed and begin…  
  
  
  
Guys! Please review! Oh yeah does anybody know Sakura's parent's name? If yeah, email me or write it in ur review. Thanks everybody! I will try to update as soon as I can! 


	5. Explaination2

IF YOU are wondering what will happen next, then read this. Sakura will find out something that will change her life forever… how will Sakura react to the truth? FIND OUT. OH YEAH could I have some more reviews? Without review I'm getting weak and I don't have the strength to think…oh well you could read the story now. WAIT NOT YET… I like to thanks to the people who told me what Sakura's parents' name was…now u can begin reading.  
  
YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
"Now Sakura, please listen very carefully. I hope you will remember this since you are very young right now…" Her father told her carefully.  
  
"We're very sorry that we couldn't gives you further years living as a normal child. What we are going to tell you right now may change your life forever. But um… why don't we wait few more years? What do you said Sakura?" He asked hopefully.  
  
The other three sweatdrop with Sakura annoyed also.  
  
"Really daddy, are you all right? You want me to listen carefully and we were all ears and then boom, you change your mind." Said an irritated Sakura.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, I just can't bear the fact that you are going to know the truth when you're only eight years old."  
  
"Daddy! I'm old enough to know this, you don't have to worry."  
  
"Okay, sure," he grumbled doubtfully.  
  
"You know what? Why don't I explain it since you can't?" Grandpa queried  
  
"Okay…" He sighed, "but wait, let me call my boss first."  
  
So the three of them wait for him while he went to the kitchen and moment later he came back all ready to see the nightmare again.  
  
"Sakura, your ancestors all had been cursed with it. No one is been able to prevent it from happening again. What happens in your nightmare was the continuation of where I left off. You will be the next, which is why you got the nightmare. Serena was the first of your ancestors to turn evil. This curse will turn you to evil; you will then take over the world not for good but for bad. Your heart will be filled only in the color of black. People who don't followed you; you will kill them without any pity. You won't have feeling for others except yourself. The curse begins at your 16 birthdays, at your birthday, the guy you love will betray you and at that night's full moon, your heart is no longer pure. Then darkness arrives, blood will be everywhere, people dying, and screaming for help, praying for god to help them, but there's nothing they can do about it. We will only have two choices. Die or surrender to be your slave." Grandpa paused and shuddered. Looking around you could felt like the entire past ghost who was killed by Sakura's ancestors was sitting around them listening to this true story.  
  
"Grandpa, is something wrong?" Touya asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing is wrong Touya," he sighed getting to the sad part he is about to tell.  
  
"This curse will only occur on the female ones. It came to the one who got the looks. That means the one who has the beauty will be the one. I'm very sorry to said this b-but…" Grandpa choked out.  
  
Sakura, trying to be strong who already had the feeling that what grandpa is going to said next will kill her.  
  
"Please grandpa, you got to continue, if this really have to do something with me, you got to tell me. I got to know who I am." She stated.  
  
"Your m-," he got interrupted by Fujitaka.  
  
"Um… dad, why don't you let me continue? I'm sure you are tired and thirsty by now. Let me get you a drink all right?" Fujitaka asked not really looking at his father.  
  
Though, before grandpa Joey could say anything, Fujitaka got up quickly and went to the kitchen to get his father a drink.  
  
Touya and Sakura looked at his father while he went to the kitchen. Both exchanged glances with each other and shrugged.  
  
When he came back from the kitchen, he set the cup on the table, still not looking at his dad, for he's afraid to face him.  
  
"Grandpa was very tired and he was thinking about something else. You two never mind him." He told his children.  
  
Grandpa Joey looked at Fujitaka and was about to say something but he changed his mind. He sighed softly and looked down.  
  
"I know it's very hard for you my son but you got to tell them. They would be hurt if they found out themselves. I hope you will tell them soon…or it would too late…" Grandpa said in his mind.  
  
"Grandpa, are you tired? If you are, you could get some rest if you like." Touya said looking at his grandpa whose head was downward.  
  
He looked up with a smile and respond, "Oh no, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Fujitaka, why don't you tell them what happened next? I think we're up to the part about John and Serena's daughter," grandpa smiled at him.  
  
Fujitaka was surprised since his father kept telling him he got to tell them the truth about their mother. He could still remember this morning when his father gave him the full speech of "you got to tell them or I will."  
  
"Fujitaka, please promise me that when the year arrive for us to tell her the truth, you will tell her every single details of what happened." Grandpa said seriously.  
  
"Sure father, I promise you I will."  
  
"Including what happen to their mother?"  
  
This question stopped him from moving. Then he sighed.  
  
"I-I don't father, I don't think I'm ready yet. It's…it's…" He tried to find the right words to describe but can't came up with one.  
  
"I know how you feel Fujitaka, do you think I felt all care free and happy about what happened? I thought everything would be all right and now with Sakura being the next. Everything starts coming back once again. I guess this curse and the memory if what happen will never go away…You can't kept the secret away from them forever, what if they found out one day but not from their father? But from a stranger? They would felt hurt for thinking that you can't trust them with secret or thinking that they can't handle the pain. Just promise me when the day come, you will tell them the truth."  
  
There was a silent between them. One was looking for an answer while others were deciding what to do. A long times passed and finally Fujitaka rejected the promise.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't promise you this. Maybe they are ready but I'm not, I'm not ready to see the scene again. Once is bad enough, I don't need another one." He signed.  
  
"I understand but when you are ready, please do tell them. I can't force you…"  
  
"Dad, earth to dad!" Sakura singed.  
  
"Huh?" He asked confusedly, waking up from his little world.  
  
"Are you going to tell us what happen or not?" Little Sakura asked getting impatient.  
  
"I'm sorry honey," he looked at his father and took a breath and begins.  
  
"John was about to be killed by the one he loved but them out came a beautiful little crystal. Inside was a little girl crying…"  
  
"Mother! Please don't mother! I know you hate him but he's the one who you loved the most! He's my father as well! Don't kill him mother, please!" Serena's daughter begged and cried for her mother to stop.  
  
"My dear Salina, this man in front of me is no longer my love. And please don't call him your father! How can you still think of him as your father when he betray you like that?????" She asked angrily.  
  
"Although he betray me, he's still my father! What he did was an accident! Besides, it wasn't father's fault! It was that stupid curse and your parents fault!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't yelled at your grandparents that way, go back to your room and I will deal with you later!"  
  
"No! I won't mother! If you really want to kill father, then kill me as well!" She exclaimed also flying to his father's side in the little crystal.  
  
"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to live in this wonderful world?" Serena asked.  
  
"Just look at it, we can control over the world together, we can do whatever we want! Don't you like that??" Serena continued.  
  
"No! No! I hate it! You don't what you are doing mother! Look around you! What you are doing are right now is killing! You are killing innocent people! And how can you say this world is wonderful when the beauty is all gone? Just look at it, sky change to darkness, you can't even see the light! People running around crying and praying for mercy! Is that how you call a wonderful place???" She yelled at her mother wondering why does this have to happen to her mother.  
  
"Why mother??? Why do you have to be so evil?? What did we do to deserved such a punishment God??"  
  
"Non sense! God gave us a reward here. One more time Salina, death or be with me?"  
  
"I chose death, I don't want a mother who's so evil! I hate you! I hate you for killing these innocent ones! " Tears flowing down wishing she didn't have to said it.  
  
Serena glared at her with hatred.  
  
"You wish will be granted" She said carelessly and angrily.  
  
"No! Serena! She's your daughter! You can't kill her!" John pleaded.  
  
"Quiet it! This is between my daughter and my business! I want you stay out of this!"  
  
"Salina! What I did with Sarah wasn't an accident! It wasn't because of the curse that had me making love with her, I enjoy it and I love it! I like Sarah more than your mom! I can't help it but-" John told Salina but in mid- way he got interrupted by her.  
  
"No! Stop it! Stop it! You are lying! You are!" Salina screamed falling to the ground in the little crystal.  
  
"No Salina, face the truth, I love Sarah more than your mom. I don't love you at all, though I'm sorry I betray you," he whispered painfully.  
  
"No! No! Tell me you are lying! Tell me you are! Tell me!" She begged, also with enormous tears like waterfall rolling down her little cheek.  
  
"Oh Salina, would you please stop screaming already? In a minute or two my cute little ear will be deaf because of you." Serena said, annoy at her.  
  
"Who care anyway? Why don't you just step back since this conversation is none of your business?" Salina retorted.  
  
"Young lady! Don't talk with your mom that way!" Serena yelled furiously.  
  
But Salina ignored her.  
  
"Please father. Tell me what you were saying isn't the truth. Please…" Salina begged softly.  
  
"Don't call me father. I never think of you as my daughter so don't think of me as your father either!"  
  
"No, no!!" Salina back up to the wall and suddenly the little crystal started to glow. The two adults had to cover their eyes because of too much brightness. Serena wasn't much enjoying this little brightness thing. Since evil always into dark, they are uncomfortable with light.  
  
When the glowing stopped, the two adult look to the direction where the light had fade away. Instead of finding Salina there, they found nothing.  
  
"What? Where did she go??" Asked Serena shocked.  
  
"Ah well, I will find you later, right now I will deal with your father first!" She laughed coldly.  
  
John stood there the whole time, ready to be killed by his lover. Yeah, although Serena turned evil, in his heart, Serena is still the woman with pure heart. The one who wouldn't even harm a rabbit.  
  
"Die!!!" Evil Serena laughed.  
  
"Before I go, I want to said, you will always be the woman I loved no matter how evil you turn into." With that he close his eyes ready to be strike dead.  
  
Serena, who wasn't expecting this little speech from him, has smoke coming out of her ear.  
  
"I see," She said plainly.  
  
The next moment, there was a scream of pain and then silent. Resting on the bloody floor was John exploding into pieces.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! I rule the world!!" Screamed the crazy evil Serena.  
  
"Daddyyyyy!!!!!" Sakura screamed leaping into his father's lap.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry if I scare you," Fujitaka apologized.  
  
"That was scary!" Sakura yelled hugging her father tightly.  
  
"Dad, may I ask you a question?" Touya asked, confused about something.  
  
"Yeah sure, what is it that you want to ask?"  
  
"Um…what happen to Salina when the light vanished?" Touya asked curiously.  
  
"I don't understand it either but after many years of research, your grandpa and I finally understand what happened. The rule is that, wait let me give you an example; you will understand it better then. While Serena was ruling the universe, her daughter must be vanished for 50 years. Once Serena finished ruling and are dead. Salina, herself will appear. If she got the beauty, then on her 16th birthday, Salina will rule the world. But Salina didn't got the beauty so the world was in peace until Salina's daughter is born. Then if she got the beauty, will… it's like repeating over and over. Do you understand what I'm saying here?" He asked his two children.  
  
Them two nodded their head in understanding.  
  
Fujitaka looked at his father who happens to be looking at him the whole time. Fujitaka gave him a confuse look and his father mouth him some word. Fujitaka nodded his head and took a deep, deep breath.  
  
"You two, there's something I want to tell you guys. And please be strong…" Tears were forming in his eyes if you look closely.  
  
"What is it?" The two asked together.  
  
"Your m-mother was o-one of them," He stumbled out, trying hard to not cry in front of his two children.  
  
There was a long silent before Sakura broke it.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you mean she's one of them??" Cried Sakura.  
  
"Your mother got the beauty, she was beautiful like an angel. While she was ruling the universe, you two had vanished. It's like time had been slow for you too. While here, the time was going normal. Your grandpa and I were able to escape but not your grandma. She was sick then so we weren't able to help her escape. We had our face done so she won't find us. Our age then got different when she rules the world. Fives year = 1. That mean if I was 32 then, fives passed and then I will be 33." He sniffs and quickly covers his face, not wanting his two children to see him crying.  
  
"W-what about her? Amy I mean, wasn't she our mother?" Touya asked painfully, still won't accept the fact that his mother had turn evil.  
  
"She is your mother's sister, we don't want you two to find out the truth so we had her faking to be your mother." Grandpa whispered.  
  
"Oh…" Sakura mumbled, her heart felt like it was stab by a sharp knife. She felt like screaming to get her pain out but she doesn't want her father to regret that he told her the truth. As for Touya, he felt the same way.  
  
"Father, I know you told me guys has to be brave, they can't cry. But this is something else it's different. Cry father, let the pain out." Touya told his father.  
  
Fujitaka nodded his head and mention him as well as his father to come over. They all hugged agonized.  
  
Who know what will happen next, is the world going to be taken over or will they find a way? Find out!  
  
Hey people! Please review, oh yeah can somebody tell me the name of Sakura's best friend? She will appear in the next chapter…so I need to know. Tell me the Japanese one. Thanks! R&R please!! 


	6. Return to the memory of fighting with ev...

JUST LIKE TO THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME TOMOYO'S NAME. And people please review!! Please! The ending is still far away but I want to ask ya a question. Do u want a sad ending or a happy ending????? Sorry for not updating soon…the computer is not mine. I can't use it often, sorry.  
  
1 YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
13-year-old Sakura got up from her desk and start stretching widely.  
  
"I never knew that writing about my past history could be so tiring." She yawned tiredly.  
  
Sakura looked at her turtle watch and realize it was 3:00pm already.  
  
"What?? Don't tell me I spend 4 hours writing. No wonder I felt so tire. Now let see…I'm not hungry, I don't have any chore to do…since I'm so tire I might as well…take a nap." She ended up saying.  
  
She walked to the side of the bed and starts to claim into her bed when the phone rang.  
  
"Oh brother, why god? Why can't you just let me rest a little while without any disruption?" Getting out of the bed, she went out of her bedroom and down the hallway to her father's room since it was the nearest to her right now.  
  
"Hello? Who is this" Sakura asked tiredly, not really paying close attention to who is it at the other end when she picks up the phone.  
  
"Sakura? This is I, Tomoyo." Her voice said at the other end.  
  
By the name of Tomoyo send her fully awake.  
  
"Tomoyo?? Is it really you?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes and I'm very disappointed that you can't figure out who I am by yourself." Tomoyo said acting a bit hurt.  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I was just tire therefore I wasn't paying close attention at who it is." Sakura explained to her best friend who she hadn't seen for two years now.  
  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I bother you. You might as well get some rest. I will call you tomorrow all right?" She asked concerned for her best friend.  
  
"Oh no Tomoyo, I don't think I could get some sleep now. Not now, not when I get to talk to you after two years of not seeing each other.  
  
"Why didn't you call me? I try to locate you down but I couldn't." Sakura told her friend sounding hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I was very busy and because calling long distance calls cost too much. I was going to write to you but since this is a business trip, mom and I moved around a lot. We never stay at a place longer than three day. Please forgive me Sakura." She asked for forgiveness.  
  
"Don't worry, I forgive you, um…Tomoyo? Can you come over right now? Now that I can't sleep, I wish to have some company with me. Besides you can tell me how America is like and all the other adventures." Sakura said hoping her best friend will say yes.  
  
"Um…let me ask my mom…hold on…" Tomoyo went to ask her mom and moment later she came back.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo said.  
  
"So? Did your mom agree?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, she agree, I will be there in a minute. Bye for now" She said.  
  
"See you then!" Sakura cried happily and hung up.  
  
"Yes! Oh thank you god!" Sakura thanked.  
  
Meanwhile, little by little her beauty looked 20% prettier than before. (How can it be? Is this a happy new or a bad new? Hey people, how about you answer that question? It's a hint of what will happen after, after. Write it in the review!)  
  
Sakura now seem like the happiest girl in the world, was twirling around humming a song. I mean who wouldn't be? You will be seeing your best friend after two years apart!  
  
Moment later, the doorbell rang. Excitedly, she ran down the stairs in a speed you never seen before.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura shouted as she open the door. "Wait, who are you?" Sakura asked looking at a girl about her age, a bit taller than her and doesn't look like Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, I could ask you the same question. Who are you? What are you doing in my friend's house?" Tomoyo asked impolitely  
  
"Your friends house??" Asked the shock and confused Sakura.  
  
"Yeah…will you please tell me where Sakura is?" Asked the sudden changed attitude girl.  
  
"T-T-To-Tom-" Sakura stumbled dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you speak English? Or should I ask are you alright?" Asked the girl annoyed.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura blurted out.  
  
"What? How do you know my name? Are you…"Tomoyo tried to figure out who this girl is in front of her.  
  
"I lived in this house." Sakura gave her a clue trying to see if her friend actually remembers her.  
  
"Sakura???" Tomoyo scream causing some people to look at them when the people walked pass.  
  
"Yes! Finally you remember me!" Sakura said in relieve.  
  
"Haha…"Tomoyo answer amusedly.  
  
"Of yeah! So impolite of me! Come in Tomoyo." Sakura opened the door wider for her friend to enter.  
  
"You changed a lot Sakura…you looked prettier than ever!" Tomoyo squealed happily while walking into the house.  
  
"No I don't, I look the same as always. And speak for yourself…you changed a lot. And you have grown taller with the fact of prettier than ever." Sakura commend her.  
  
"Okay…so what are you doing these two years while I was gone?" Tomoyo asked her friend.  
  
The two girls sat together on the sofa, and Sakura answered.  
  
"All cool, nothing odd, life is the same here. Besides, I'm sure you don't want to hear the boring news since it's the usual. I bet your two years adventure in America must be really exciting. Would you tell me how is it there?" Sakura queried her.  
  
"Sure Sakura but before that, I want to ask you a question." Tomoyo said patiently.  
  
Sakura groaned for she can't wait, "Okay, what is it? It better be a fast question though." She cautioned her friend.  
  
"Before I call you, what were you doing the whole time?"  
  
"Why do you want to know this? It's not even important." Asked the puzzled Sakura.  
  
"I just want to know, you said you were tired and I couldn't understand how can it be, is it because you didn't sleep well? Did you have a nightmare?" Asked the concerned girl.  
  
"No and No…I was just writing my past thing into my diary book for four hours." She said simply.  
  
"Past thing? You mean about the curse thing?" She asked unexpectedly without thinking.  
  
With two years of friendship with Tomoyo, Sakura and her became so close friends that they are like sisters. No, more than a sister, it was like them two were one. They share everything together, and Sakura trust her a lot. Finally she made her decision of telling her best friend the truth.  
  
"Tomoyo! I told you to not say it in front of my family or me. I thought you promised." She gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, I forgot, I'm sorry." Tomoyo apologized full heartily.  
  
Sakura heave a sigh and say, "Don't worry Tomoyo, I'm sure you just forgot."  
  
"Thanks!" Silent passed between them and finally Tomoyo couldn't stand it to not say something.  
  
"So did you finish writing yet? " Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not yet." Sakura said.  
  
"What part are you up to? Are you up to the part of what happen to Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. The moment it came out the moment she regret it tremendously.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry Sakura! It just suddenly slipped from my mine. I'm sorry Sakura!" Tomoyo busted into tears.  
  
"It's alright, the past is the past…" She whispered sadly.  
  
Sakura remember way back, where the painfully thing happen. It all start out likes…  
  
After the explanation of what happen to her mother, Touya, Grandpa Joey, Fujitaka, and Sakura herself, all hugged each other tightly and sadly. Abruptly, Sakura broke away from the depressing but the warm hug. The three guys looked at her with questions in their eye.  
  
"I'm sorry father! I tried! I tried! But it's just too much handle! I can't handle it father! I can't!" She screamed agonizingly, shaking her head wildly. More tears came rolling down her little soft gentle cheeks.  
  
Fujitaka hugged her, with tears of his own rolling down, dripping to the floor.  
  
"I know honey, I'm sorry for leading you into this. I was expecting too much from you, I was acting too selfish…I'm sorry my dear Sakura." Her father cried softly.  
  
"Dear Little Sakura, We're very sorry for doing this to you. We're expecting too much from you like your father said. We also understand it's really hard for you…we were thinking too inconsiderately." Grandpa whispered, wiping his tears away with the hangerchief.  
  
"No! No Grandpa! You guys don't understand!" Sakura break free from her father and start backing up to the door.  
  
"What do you mean honey? Of course we understand what you are suffering through, it's what we are suffering through either." Her father told her.  
  
"No! No! No one is suffering like me! No one is! It's too much! Mother was one of them and I will be the next! I don't want that! What if I kill all these innocent ones? What if I kill you guys? I don't want to be the one killing my full blood family!" Thumping on the floor, which is where she let her anger out on.  
  
"Please Sakura! We felt your pain! It was painful for me when I found out your mother was about to turn evil and we can't even do a thing about it." Fujitaka cried.  
  
"And when I realize my own daughter, the one I always adore so much is about to alter to wickedness, it was excruciating. Much excruciating when I found out my dear daughter had killed her own mother! We do know how you feel Sakura; we can share the pain together. There's no need to suffer the pain by yourself!" Grandpa exclaimed, not caring how much the tears roll down cause it's worth it.  
  
"But can't you see? I will be the one doing the killing! I will be the one killing you guys! With my hand full of innocent blood I won't even care. I don't want to turn to evil! I don't!" Yelled Sakura who seem like she is about to faint any minute now. Though she didn't show it, not wanting her family to worry.  
  
Touya, looking at her little sister crying like that made his heart ache. Wishing to hold her little sister and comfort her until she calm down, Touya reach over for Sakura.  
  
"No! Don't!" She shrieked, since the she already backed up to the door, Sakura open it and ran out.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya shouted. "Dad! Should I go after her?" Touya continued.  
  
"Yes, go after her to make sure she's alright. When you found her please don't bother her…let her think, let her straighten things out by herself out right now." Fujitaka told his son as calm as he can.  
  
"Alright dad." With that he ran out of the door searching for his little sister.  
  
Other than the park, Sakura couldn't found any other reassuring place for her. She walked up to a swing and sat down. If you look around you could see little kids about Sakura's age were running around happily. The face you saw had no worries…so carefree.  
  
"Why can't I be like them? Why can't I be a normal child? Why do I deserve this awful punishment? Why???" Sakura screamed to herself in the mind.  
  
Wishing everything her father told her was untrue. Sakura close her eyes and pray to the God.  
  
"Hi!" Out appeared two kids about Sakura's age. One was a guy with a blank expression, the other one was a smiling girl and in a cheerful mood.  
  
"Hi." Sakura whispered shyly.  
  
The girl looks at Sakura's puffy eyes and was concern.  
  
"Are you okay? You look like you were crying." She said.  
  
"I'm-I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Sakura stumbled out in shock. Kids never want to be Sakura's friend since almost everybody knew that her mother had turn evil. Some kids don't care but their parents don't let them.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, what's yours?" Tomoyo asked once she sat down on the swing next to Sakura.  
  
"I'm S-Sakura Kinomoto." She said quietly afraid the girl won't like her anymore once she told her, her name.  
  
"That's a beautiful name." Tomoyo remarked.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo." Feelings with a different thought, instead of sadness in her heart, now it was fill with joy.  
  
"I think we will make a great friends." Tomoyo told her gleefully.  
  
"That will be great if we did." She agreed.  
  
"Opps! I forgot to introduce you to him. His name is Syaoran Li from China. Syaoran, this is Sakura, my new friend." She introduced two of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Syaoran." Reaching out her little smooth hand to shake with his but he didn't do the same. There was a bit hurts in her eyes but she try to not show it.  
  
Whatever was all he said to her. Looking away from the girl, Syaoran felt a bit of guiltiness.  
  
"Wait! Why am I feeling guilty?? What the?" Asked the confused handsome guy.  
  
"Never mind him Sakura, he had gone a bit crazy." Tomoyo whispered to her new friends giggling.  
  
"Does he always act like that? So cold?" Sakura whispered back.  
  
Tomoyo nodded her and say, "I don't really like him. You see his mom came to visit my mom cause they are friends. And she brings her son along too. When I told my mom I'm going to the park, mother told me to bring him with me. You know, showing him around this place. I want to said no but his mother was there so…" Five teenage bullies in front of them interrupted her.  
  
"Hey kids! Get out of the swing! My friends and I are using it. So get off or you will have it." One of the guys threatens them in a mean voice.  
  
"And if we don't? What are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked bravely.  
  
"Ooo! Look! The little girl is standing up for herself! I'm so scared! Mommy! Mommy! Help me!" The guy pretended acting frighten making his friends laugh.  
  
Sakura stood there helplessly not knowing what to do. Getting frustrated, Syaoran can up to the guy and stood there.  
  
"What are you going to do little guy? How will you protect your little girlfriend?" Them five all burst into laughter.  
  
Before you know it, the guy had a black eye.  
  
"Why you little brat! That was a cheap shot!" The guy said angrily.  
  
"So? Is there a law against that, black eye?" Syaoran asked loved making the guy angry.  
  
Anger was boiling in the guy's body; fire was raising in his eyes, his friends back up knowing to not be with their friend when he is angry.  
  
"Don't your mother ever teach you a lesson?" The guy asked trying to act cool.  
  
"Nope." He said playing along.  
  
"Then I guess I will teach you a lesson then!" The angry guy yelled running toward Syaoran ready to punch him.  
  
But Syaoran dodged easily. After some more of "Trying-to-get-you-but-you- keep-dodging game, the guy got extremely frustrated with Syaoran.  
  
"If you got the gut why don't you come up and fight like a man?" Asked the tired guy.  
  
"If you said so." Ending the sentence, Syaoran was right in front of the guy and punch him hard in the stomach, maybe breaking some ribs. The guy howled in pain. His friends, believing they were imaging this, I mean who wouldn't be? Eight years old guy beat up 15 years old guy… UNBELIEVABLE! Them five stared in disbelief.  
  
"Who's next?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Yeah! Syaoran you are the best!" Tomoyo and Sakura yelled jumping up and down. By then there was also a crowed between them.  
  
"Come on guys, we can beat him with five of us together." The leader said.  
  
The other four looked unsurely at him.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Do you want to lose our reputation just because of a little punk?  
  
This sure had them going. Them five all stand in some kind of weird position, which doesn't look like any fighting technique if you know anything about fighting.  
  
Syaoran smirked a little at the crazy movement they were doing. The crowds that were watching thinking it were doing some incredible fighting standard start to applause.  
  
"I will show them how real fighting is!" Syaoran mumbled angrily.  
  
"Syaoran! Be careful! Do your best! We are cheering for you! " Sakura yelled happily, jumping up and down.  
  
Syaoran, just then turn toward Sakura and was about to say something but he got a blow in the chest by two guys.  
  
Though the blow didn't really hurt him, it had him angry as a beast.  
  
He came running to them in full speed, kicking the leader on the chin, punching the fat guy on the face, and slapping the shortly one, all in 30 second.  
  
A moment of silent passed between them, the three all tried to act like it doesn't hurt. Second later, there was a scream from all three. The crowd laughed.  
  
Two more to go… Syaoran close his eyes and stood there like a statue. The two guys was confuse at what he was doing. Still, it was their chance to attack and that's what they did.  
  
They came running up to him ready to punch him but they were in a surprise. Syaoran opened his eyes, ducked and appeared behind them. Before both of them could turn around, they were being punched and kicked. Five wounded guys were breathing tiredly and they all went away.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!! ARE YOU OKAY???" Tomoyo waved her hand in front her friend's face.  
  
"Huh? What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked coming back to life.  
  
"Are you okay? I have been calling you for ten times and you answer neither of the call." Tomoyo told her agonized.  
  
Sakura looked at her friend and blink her eyes a few times before she burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
But Sakura just kept crying on remembering what happen to Syaoran after the fight.  
  
  
  
Review please!!!!! TO BE CONTINUED. 


	7. The unexpected dream

1 "Long time since I wrote huh? Sorry."  
  
2  
  
3 YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
Sakura looked up from crying and whispered, "Tomoyo, it's all my fault."  
  
"What do you mean Sakura?" Asked the confused girl.  
  
"I-I mean about what happen to Syaoran. I mean if it wasn't for me, nothing would have happen to him!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Sakura, it's not your fault, I mean you don't want to leave your grandpa behind. If I were you I wouldn't have either. Beside, the past is the past, you should move on. I'm sure Syaoran want you to do that too." Tomoyo assured her.  
  
"But if I had just get off the swing without saying anything, none of these things would have happen, none at all. It shouldn't be him it should have being me. I mean with me gone, the curse wouldn't have continued on right?"  
  
Before Tomoyo could say anything, Sakura's father walked in.  
  
"Wrong Sakura…even with you gone, the curse will continue forever. The curse will just go into somebody's body, the one that is very close to you. I believe it's to be enter into a female." Her father told her.  
  
"Father! When did you come home? How come I didn't even notice?"  
  
"I just came home about 15 minutes ago. I believe you were effectively into your mind Sakura. And please stop blaming yourself for what happen to Syaoran. It's faith he was to die soon. You can't do anything about it, so stop this alright?"  
  
Sakura was about to protect but stooped herself. Finally she nodded.  
  
"Good, so are you girls hungry? How about some pancake for lunch?" Asked her father smiling.  
  
"Actually, I have to go now. My mom said to be back at 5:00pm. And well now it's 4:45pm…so I got to go. I will come tomorrow if you want me too." Tomoyo looked at Sakura waiting for an answer.  
  
"Okay, but really Tomoyo, can't you stay a bit longer?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
"I can't Sakura. I'm sorry, but I will be back tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you seem very tire, why don't you go take a nap? When dinner is ready, I will call you alright?" Her father asked.  
  
"Um okay." With that Sakura got into her bed and went to sleep.  
  
"Sweet dream Sakura…I'm very sorry to have you put through this." Her father whispered, tiny tears rolling down. He turns the light off and went out of her bedroom.  
  
Lighting strikes as the wolf howled in the distance, darkness covered the brightness sky. Sakura looked in frighten, appeared in front of her was a guy about her age.  
  
"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura!" Shouted the figure.  
  
Sakura hugged herself tightly trying to see who may this person be. Though the voice sound very similar, she couldn't figure out exactly who it was.  
  
"No! Stop! Stop calling me! Stop!" She covered her ear wishing for the sound to stop.  
  
"No Sakura…Sakura…listen…it's me…Syaoran."  
  
Sakura stared in horror.  
  
"No!! Please go away! I'm sorry, I know it's my fault that now you are gone but please! Don't hunt me…please…I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"No…no Sakura…I'm not dead…I'm not. Please don't be frightened of me. I promise I won't hurt you! I promise." He whispered.  
  
"No…just go away. Please stop hunting me." Sakura yelled, thumping her feet  
  
"Sakura, I was beaten dead as you all thought. But you don't know that after I was bring home to China, I was in the white dove crystal for five years. I'm still in it." Syaoran whispered as gentle as he can.  
  
"You're not dead? You're not?" Sakura asked not trusting what she just heard.  
  
"Yes, I'm not dead."  
  
"What is white dove crystal?"  
  
"White dove crystal was created by my ancestor. There is only one in this world. It can save a person's life. It wasn't to be used by anybody…and was placed in this secret place where only few know where it was. My mom took the risk to steal the crystal for me. Ever since then, I was in the crystal, and slowly I'm beginning to feel more and more alive. I will be out in a few days…and it will be on April 8. At night, there will be full moon and somewhere in the distance only you will hear a wolf howl. Once he did, I want you to open your bedroom window and light up a candle there." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Why do I have to do that and um did your mom get caught?" Asked Sakura a bit worried.  
  
"You have to do that because it will like a signal of where you live. And my mom did get caught, actually she admits about stealing it. The elders, since knowing my mom for many years now did not do any harmful thing to her but she was kick out of the village." Eyes downcast, for leading his mom into this.  
  
"It's all my fault, she shouldn't have done that just to have me alive again. I don't deserve to live." Syaoran start slapping himself for causing his mom to be kicked out.  
  
"Syaoran stop! Stop slapping yourself…she done it because she loves you very much. I'm sure she would have done it anyway even if you tell her not too." Sakura ran over and hugged him.  
  
For the first time, first time, he ever accepts a hug from anyone. Not ever before did he allow people to hug him, not even his mother.  
  
Syaoran hugged back tightly. May his face be expressionless, in his heart, he was in pain. How glad was he that Sakura hugged him, you never know.  
  
"Remember that date, remember to do what I told you. For now, good bye." Syaoran guessed her on the cheek before he disappeared into darkness. What is it that made him do that, he doesn't know but he sure knows Sakura blushed, as Sakura know Syaoran blushed either.  
  
Waking up just in time to see Touya coming in.  
  
"Hey Touya, you know I had the weirdest dream. I dream that Syaoran was alive and he is going to come here in few days." Sakura told her brother excitedly.  
  
"Sakura you do know that Syaoran is…um never mind, glad that you are awake. Save me some trouble to wake you up and maybe even get smack by you." Touya joked.  
  
"Haha…" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
On the way downstairs, Touya pulled his father into the kitchen.  
  
"Dad, I think Sakura is coming down with a mental problem." Touya said seriously.  
  
His father stared at him not believing what he just said.  
  
"Touya, I believe you have a problem." He said before he went into the dining room.  
  
"But dad-"  
  
"Look Touya, there is nothing wrong with Sakura. I talk with her before and she was perfectly fine." His father said in tone that mean end of the conversation.  
  
Touya sighed and shook his head. 


	8. The awoken curse

1 YOU CHANGE MY HEART TO DARKNESS  
  
  
  
1.1 A new day it is with sun shinning in brightly, Sakura mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Turn the light off! I'm trying to get some sleep here!" Tossing in her sleep, Sakura crawled under her blanket to be concealed from the brightness.  
  
Finally, after hiding under the blankets for so long, Sakura begin to sweat so she throw her blankets off.  
  
"Can't I get any sleep here?" She grumbled, getting up to turn her light off.  
  
With eyes open, she turns to look at her clock before she head for the switch.  
  
"What?? Who turn my light on at 1:00??" Yelled Sakura.  
  
"Look at again sleeping pig, if you would just look outside you will realize it's in the afternoon." Her brother said coming in.  
  
Sakura look toward the window and have to cover her eye.  
  
"Why did you remove the curtain?" She complained.  
  
"Well, I thought maybe that will get you to wake up since I have being calling you for about 12 times already." He said lightly.  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow and say, "I believe you are exaggerating here. I'm a light sleeper if you don't know."  
  
Touya snorted and laughed before he walks out of her bedroom.  
  
"What?? What's so funny? Tell me!" Sakura called after him.  
  
When no answer came, she starts to thump her feet on the floor.  
  
"Monster stops that! Or you are going to break the floor!" Touya yelled far distance away.  
  
"I'm not a monster! How many time do I have to tell you that??" Yelled Sakura angrily.  
  
"Whatever monster, there's some pancake downstairs if you want some!" He told her.  
  
Sakura growled, wondering what should she do to get back at him. A smile appeared on her face a bit later.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaa! Touya help! Help me! My head hurt! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura start to collapse to the floor, rousing around in pain. Tiny tears start to appear on her eyes.  
  
Touya hearing his sister screaming came running to her room. And kneel beside her.  
  
"Sakura! Are you all right? What's wrong?? Tell me!" He yelled all in one breath.  
  
"T-Touya…my head hurt…it hurt…help me…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura grabbed her head trying to stop the pain in her head.  
  
"Don't worry, stay here, I will call the ambulance!" Touya cried, concern and worried at his sister. He got up and starts for the door when Sakura call him.  
  
"Touya, no, don't go…I don't think I can make it, b-before I have to go…I have to tell you something." Sakura whispered, closing her eyes, panting heavily.  
  
"No, Sakura you will be fine! Stay here!"  
  
"No! Don't go please, I have to tell you something, it's very important…please…"  
  
Touya sighed and walk back to his sister.  
  
"What is it that you have to me?" He asked softy, trying hard to not cry.  
  
Since Sakura had her eye close, she didn't know. She tries to get up but she just fall back down.  
  
"Don't Sakura." He said gently.  
  
"Touya…" She whispered so low that Touya have to lean over her to listen.  
  
"I-I TRICK YOU!" Sakura opened her eye, push her brother aside and got up laughing.  
  
Touya stared at her in stun and his face was covered up by hurt.  
  
"Nice one Sakura." He walked out of the room, head downcast.  
  
Sakura stopped laughing and stared after him, "He calls me Sakura! But something don't felt right…I better go check what it is."  
  
1.2 "Touya! Wait!" Sakura walked out of her room and catch up with her brother.  
  
1.3 "Touya, would you stop walking and listen to what I have to said?" She asked angrily, but he didn't listen as he kept walking on while Sakura grabbing onto his shirt not letting it go.  
  
1.4 "Please Touya." So he stopped and Sakura turned him around, just in time to see a tear dropping down.  
  
"Wha- what's wrong Touya?" She asked, though in her mind she felt a bit of guilt believing she had made him cried, well kinda.  
  
"Nothing Sakura, I think there is something in my eye…"  
  
"Oh yeah, haha…tell me! I won't let you go until you tell me!" She yelled.  
  
"Fine! If you wan to know what happen then I will you! Sakura, you change…don't you know that? Sometime you can be very nice which is normal but other time you can be somewhat inconsiderateness! For instance…the trick you did before was very unlike you! I was worried sick about you; I thought I really was going to lose you. I know I don't show it and most of the time I tease you but I don't mean it. Deep down in my heart, I love you very much! I never want anything to happen to you and it really hurt…it really does when you just suddenly got up and said you trick me."  
  
Sakura stood there speechless and numb, she don't know what to said, she never knew her brother care for her that much. Sakura let go of her brother's t-shirt and stood there trying hard to not cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Touya…I'm sorry. I don't what made me do this…I don't know. I'm scared…what if the curse thing has awoken a bit earlier than usual? What if I became evil over the night? What if tomorrow will never be the same again? What if-"  
  
"Sakura stop! Stop making yourself panic. I will call dad and ask him alright? Everything will be okay, Sakura." He went over and hugged his sister. Though he was 90% angry with her, right now it doesn't matter.  
  
"Do you want me to call Tomoyo to come over?" He whispered.  
  
Sakura nodded her head.  
  
So he went to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Answer someone after a few rings.  
  
"Hi this is Touya, if Tomoyo here?" he asked in a hurry.  
  
"Oh hi Touya, how are you doing? It had being such a long time since I seen you. And yes, Tomoyo is here, is everything alright? You seem to be in a rush here." She said serenely.  
  
"I will explain later, but right now Sakura need Tomoyo's comfort, so if you can, please send Tomoyo over right now!"  
  
"All right Touya."  
  
Next Touya call his father who was at a meeting, but as he heard about Sakura and the curse, he came rushing home.  
  
Finally, all of them sit down on the living room.  
  
"Oh dad! Do you think it will come? I'm scare!" She cried.  
  
"It's all right Sakura, don't worry Sakura, we will take care of everything" Her father soothed her.  
  
"Can you dad?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued and please review…I really need it. 


	9. It's the end

In the end, they were able to break the spell but sakura's father died. After that she lived in guilt and hated herself for she killed her own father. Sayoran told her it wasn't her fault just like everybody it's not. Yet she won't listen and she shut herself up for more than one year. One night she had a dream. In the dream she saw her father standing in front of her.  
  
"Father! I'm so sorry! I never meant to kill you." Sakura cried. "My dear Sakura, don't be sorry for what you did. Although it was through your hand but it wasn't you that killed me. You must know you were under a spell. I had came back to tell you…Sakura, please stop blaming yourself. You had shut yourself up for more than one year now. Don't you think you had punished yourself enough? Everybody is so worry about you. Especially your grandpa." "Oh! It will never be enough. I shall punish myself till the day I died. I'm cold hearted and evil. How I can even dare to kill you father? I'm so sorry!" "Sakura, promise you will forgive yourself and start over a new life. You had punished yourself enough already. Promise me or I shall never rest in peace." Her father told her as pain stab through him seeing her daughter living this way. "I don't know…" Sakura whispered. "Promise me!" Her father began to fade away. "Please Sakura, promise me!" "I-I will…" One last smile came out of his face before he was vanished. "Father!! Don't leave me here! Come back!" Sakura cried as tears roll down. 


End file.
